


John: Be the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ::::), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who are You?You feel a grin creep on your face.You can answer that easily.





	

Your name is John Egbert and you're in the sky.

You don't know you got to Skaia, let alone started flying. You do remember sleeping on the Bed. It's supposed to make you God Teir. Maybe it didn't work?

You look down at hands. Nothing new. Same ol' pure white skin. You look up. A cloud. Skaia's cloud. Maybe that'll shine some light on what happened?

You begin to see something in the cloud, but you can't make it out. Green blurbs, lots of blue splotches, some white and black, and huge red blobs. You adjust your glasses to see what the cloud is trying to tell-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

It's...you. In the cloud. On the Bed. Bleeding out of the hole in your chest. Dead.

You are dead.

Now you remember. You had die in order to God Tier. That's what your looking at. Dead you.

But how? Or, who?

Billions of questions spawn in your mind, gnawing at your skull, waiting to be answered, but one stands out above all:

_Who are You?_

You feel a grin creep on your face.

You can answer that easily.

You are John Egbert, the boy who stood in his room on April 13, 2009, who survived a meteor crash, who traversed an unknown land, who died and resurrected from death...

No.

You are not John Egbert.

You are the Heir of Breath.

You are the Wind.


End file.
